Busters
The Busters 'are a group of ex-Chevalier Pandora brought together by Radox Phantomheim for Operation Cat Killer, the assassination of Gengo Aoi. Members *Petty Layner - Leader (Deceased) *Isabella Lucas *Jessica Edwin (Presumed Deceased) *Sawatari Isuzu (Captured) Background The Busters are all members of the "Failures List", a group of Pandora who despite possessing incredible strength, were deemed unfit for service due to various psychological deficiencies. They were either imprisoned for crimes or forced to retire. All members are said to possess a Stigmata compatibility rate of around 120%. Story Arc Busters Arc After Doctor Gengo Aoi begins his coup d'etat against the Chevalier, the latter contacts former Commander Radox Phantomheim, who was planning to use the Busters to take down the doctor himself. They convince Radox to assassinate Aoi on their behalf, and agree to give the Busters Plasma Stigmata for the mission. Radox plans to allow the Busters to remain free in Mexico if they succeed in their mission. Radox summons Petty Layner, Jessica Edwin, and Isabella Lucas and equips them with Plasma Stigmata. The three Busters test their new Stigmata on Humanoid Nova dummies and completely annihilate them. Radox then negotiates with Sawatari Isuzu to gain her compliance. Sawatari agrees to participate in Operation Cat Killer, in return for a "license to kill" and the chance to confront her old rival, Su-Na Lee. The Busters assemble on a submarine to begin Operation Cat Killer and Petty questions Sawatari's presence due to the latter having no criminal record and thus having no reason to obey Radox. The Busters commence with their mission and covertly approach Gengo's headquarters from the sea. After making landfall, they discard their equipment and Petty challenges Sawatari for leadership of the group since no ranks were assigned previously. After a brief off-screen battle, Petty easily defeats Sawatari and comments on how weak she is. The Busters then approach the front entrance to Gengo's facility. They are briefly stopped by Chevalier sentries, but the Busters quickly dispatch them, Petty informing them of their temporary "license to kill." The Busters blast their way into the dinner party, where Petty challenges the Genetics Pandora and their Limiters. From the command center, Gengo witnesses the intruders and their experimental Stigmata. He correctly surmises that Radox Phantomheim is behind this attack, but he will not flee. The Busters and the Genetics Pandora fight, but Sawatari stops the battle, so they can advance with their mission, but two of them need to stay and continue to battle them. Isabella and Jessica opt to say put while Sawatari and Petty move forward. Ticy Phenyl shows herself with Abel and challenges the two remaining Busters, but she is brutally defeated even with her new transcendent abilities. Instead of killing Ticy, Isabella wants to torture her Limiter, and she cuts off Abel's leg and straddle him. Meanwhile, Sawatari and Petty crash through a sunroof, encountering Rana Linchen and the Legendary Pandora. Isabella gleefully tortures Abel sexually and when he does not comply with her demands, the Mexican Buster has her comrade smash Ticy's head. At that moment, Satellizer L. Bridget taps into her transcendent abilities and accelerates to decapitate Isabella, but she narrowly dodges. Both Pandora move to get on their feet, but Isabella is faster, and she severs Satellizer's hands. Isabella then directs her cannons to Satellizer's Limiter, but she is blocked by a beautiful, buxom woman in a black dress, Cassandra. Isabella and Jessica try to read and taunt the newcomer, but they do not receive a response aside from the summoning of her Volt Weapon. At the pool, Windy May bashes Petty's face with her war-hammer. Sawatari and Petty then decide to get serious, and Sawatari releases a Freezing field. Gengo equates Sawatari's field to the strength of Kazuya. Su-Na suggests they retreat for Gengo's safety, but Gengo asserts that the Valkyries with their upgraded Plasma Form Injection Stigmata and the Legendary Pandora will be enough to challenge the assassins. However, with the release of Sawatari's Freezing, Gengo fears his daughters will be forced to fight seriously, and they may destroy all of humanity as a result. At the same time, Cassandra blasts Jessica and Isabella with two Particle Cannons. Jessica and Isabella to realize they need to fight their new enemy seriously and Jessica releases an Anti-Freezing field that pressures the Genetics Pandora and Limiters but completely slams Cassandra to the ground. In the distance of space, the Legendary Pandora are told to destroy, causing Windy May and Teslad to regress into N3 Nova. Realizing such power before her, Sawatari releases her Anti-Freezing and flees, leaving Petty alone with such dangerous enemies. Luckily for Petty, two Valkyries blind-side the increasingly berserk Legendary Pandora. Petty then flees herself before Lucy Renault takes over the situation completely. A furious Petty flees from the pool and finds Sawatari sitting by a rock, having waited for her. Petty immediately gets hostile toward Sawatari, and the Japanese Buster's once carefree, nonchalant attitude darkens until she completely belittles her leader. Petty and Sawatari promptly get into a second fight, and Sawatari blocks one of Petty's punches before cutting off her leg. Standing as the far superior Pandora, psychopath, and killer, Sawatari splits Petty's skull in half with her blade and continues with Operation Cat Killer alone. Sawatari cuts down Chevalier after Chevalier before stacking them into a pile, exercising her license to kill. At the same time, Gengo plans to head to West Genetics in order to retrieve Maria Lancelot. Su-Na and two other soldiers accompany him for protection. When they reach their transport, a jovial Sawatari ambushes them. Sawatari and Su-Na and have a brief conversation where it becomes clear that Su-Na neither remembers, cares, or respects the deranged, demented Buster in the slightest. Sawatari is enraged and throws her Plasma Weapon at Gengo. Su-Na leaps in front of Gengo and manages to protect the doctor. The escorts try to engage her, but Sawatari brutally kills both of them. She and Su-Na are about to collide, but Sawatari steps by her and boasts that she's found Su-Na's weakness as the assassin closes in on Gengo. Sawatari does not harm Gengo. Rather, she and Su-Na strike a deal that permits Sawatari to maim Su-Na while Gengo is untouched. Sawatari starts by cutting off Su-Na's hands before tackling her to the ground when Su-Na is unfazed. Sawatari rips off Su-Na's uniform and is shocked to see that she too has Plasma Stigmata. Sawatari rips the biggest one out, which causes Su-Na to finally tear and cringe. Sawatari then breaks her deal with Su-Na and pounces on Gengo. This prompts Su-Na into a rage, but Sawatari just cuts her upward and dances on her face. Sawatari is enjoying every bit of Su-Na's slow demise, but she is interrupted by the arrival of Scarlett Ohara and her bodyguard Amelia Evans who attacks her. Amelia and Sawatari briefly duel with Amelia slightly superior to the Buster. While they fought, Su-Na was encouraged to rise and she assumes the new ''Legendary Stigmata System, which allows her to regenerate her arms and draw her Volt Weapon once more. Sawatari trembled in fear before her rival as Su-Na's glare promised to destroy Sawatari. While Jessica keeps up her Anti-Freezing field, Isabella bypasses the Genetics Pandora and Limiters to get to Cassandra who is pinned to the ground. Isabella fires her cannon to blow off Cassandra's head, but Cassandra's eyes only Novalize. The Legendary Pandora levitates and assumes her combat attire. Arnett warns Isabella of the monster she awakened, and Cassandra draws her weapon to release a massive Particle Cannon that disintegrates Isabella's right arm and she cannot regenerate it. At that moment, five N3 Nova appear on the plaza, Cassandra having summoned them. 13th Nova Clash Arc Isabella uses her remaining cannon to attack the new Nova with her cannon whips, but her attacks are deflected by a large barrier. Isabella along with the other human are nearly brought to their knees when Cassandra releases an Omnidirectional Freezing. Jessica is unable to maintain her body and sanity, thus she begins to Novalize. Valkyries Tiziana Ferrari and Franka Porsche arrive on the scene and everyone's focus is drawn to Satellizer and Kazuya who are getting tangled with the N3 Nova. With Jessica's Novalization getting worse by the second, Isabella knows she cannot be saved and she flees the scene. Sawatari stands terrified before Su-Na with her new armor. After some small talk, Su-Na manages to enrage Sawatari who attacks after a three-step Accel. Su-Na plans to evade with an Accel of her own, but ends up using the Illusion Turn, a technique foreign to the Buster. Even so, Sawatari attacks with all of her hate with Su-Na evading each time, gaining more control of her new technique. Sawatari soon draws more power from her Plasma Stigmata before running for one more attack but Su-Na takes the Buster's arms. Sawatari falls to the ground, defeated and she screams that Su-Na is not a true Pandora. She shouldn't be protecting people; rather, she should be destroying and killing just as the Nova told them to do. She is ultimately silenced when Su-Na places her foot on Sawatari's head, bearing a menacing smile. Mission Outcome *'''Status: Failure Abilities *For Operation Cat Killer, the Busters were gifted with experimental Plasma Stigmata. These Stigma grant the assassins Stigmatic material with speed, defense, and power comparable to Legendary Pandora Chiffon Fairchild. *With the Plasma Stigmata, the Busters are able to crush Humanoid Form Nova and kill scores of Chevalier Pandora without a scratch as their Plasma Textures shatter nearly all Volt Weapons that collide with their bodies. The only Pandora capable of wounding them are Legendary Pandora, Amelia Evans, and Su-Na Lee ( when equipped with a Legendary Stigmata System). Furthermore, Sawatari Isuzu and Jessica Edwin were gifted with the Anti-Freezing, which is the first Freezing field able to be generated by a Pandora outside of Nova Form. This Freezing field cannot be cancelled by Limiters and pressures everyone without Plasma Textures. *Despite their power, as Gengo Aoi noted, the Plasma Stigmata are a grave double edged sword that would eventually kill the user. Gengo also notes that these Plasma Stigmata are not as powerful or stable as his own version. Trivia *A Chevalier agent notes that the Busters would have received Heroic Stigmata if they were still active-duty soldiers. Category:Groups Category:Technical terms Category:Buster Category:Females